sisterly_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Rollins
Monica Rollins (nee Hickman) is an fictional character in the novel series, Sisterly Love. She is the widow of Dion Rollins and the mother of their three daughters: Eva, Dominique, and Tanzie. She and her older sister, Rhonda and younger sister, Sasha were raised by their aunt, Renee Hickman, who owned the hair salon called Renee's, which was renamed Renee's Unique Creations. Monica lost her husband, Dion in October 2014, to colon cancer. This causes her to teach her three daughters on how to be outgoing and start living their own lives. History Early Life Monica was born on May 11, 1964 to unnamed parents. She has two sisters, Rhonda and Sasha and her mother is the sister of hairdresser, Renee Hickman. In 1978, her mother died of an stroke, while Monica was at school. After her mother's death, she and two sisters went to live with their aunt Renee. While, Rhonda rebelled due to losing her mother, Monica and Sasha had good grades, though Monica struggled with Math (a trait that will be inherited by her eldest and youngest daughters, Eva and Tanzie). After graduating from high school in 1982, Monica began attending Los Angeles College for one year, but became disinterested with the whole college experience and dropped out. On the advice of her aunt Rhonda, Monica decided to go to beauty college to train as an hair stylist and make money working at any salon. Notes/Trivia *Monica met her late husband in high school. *When the series began, Monica had suffered a brain hemorrhage. *She had two sisters. *She had a hair and beauty salon that has been in her family for a long time. *She was devastated over her husband's death and her eldest daughter, Eva moving out. *She is the mother of Eva, an author; Dominique, an R&B singer and mother; and Tanzie Rollins, an fashion designer. *In Sisterly Love, it was revealed that Monica's mother had died of an stroke when she was 14. *It was revealed in , that Monica attended beauty college after dropping out of community college. *Monica became a grandmother when her middle daughter, Dominique gave birth to her daughter, Jacqui Rollins.. *She gave birth to her first child at age 26, a daughter Eva Marie Rollins (aka Eva Rollins) in 1990. Child's father is her now late husband, Dion Rollins. *She gave birth to her second child at age 30, a daughter Dominique Nicole Rollins (aka Dominique Rollins) in 1994. Child's father is her now late husband, Dion Rollins. *She gave birth to her third child at age 33, a daughter Tanzania Noelle Rollins (aka Tanzie Rollins) in 1997. Child's father is her now late husband, Dion Rollins. *Her youngest daughter, Tanzie was the only one who followed in her footsteps in becoming a hair stylist. Monica's other daughters became performers. *She disapproved of both Eva and Dominique's careers in entertainment, but only accepted Dominique's. Eva quit her pursut of fame. *She has nine grandchildren featuring three grandsons and six granddaughters. Category:Sisterly Love Category:Secondary Characters